


She will be loved

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Caring Tojo Kirumi, Could Be Canon, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Non-Canon Relationship, Teenage Dorks, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And whilst Tojo Kirumi isn't the one who has her entire body covered up by wounds, from minor to lethal, she probably is the one who suffers them the more, especially when the nagging fear of losing Harukawa Maki is constantly chasing her down.





	She will be loved

Harukawa Maki never winced, much less hissed, whenever her wounds were treated, no matter their depth or how delicately they needed to be taken care of, and whilst Tojo Kirumi was aware of that, she never failed to apply the gentlest touch when she sanitized and treated the stubborn assassin’s wounds. 

However, there was something different to their latest encounter. The Ultimate Maid’s touch was still gentle, soothing and cautious, yet there was an edge to it that made it seem worried and slightly gloom, which caused Harukawa great concern.

“Is something the matter, Tojo-san?” The Ultimate Assassin asked once her classmate had finished aiding a pretty gruesome wound that was on her shoulder. The taller girl’s pacing towards the bin halted, her body stiffening imperceptibly as she felt Harukawa’s piercing red eyes fixed on her nape.

A frustrated sigh tore through Tojo’s lips as she removed her gloves, thing she rarely did, since they were greatly stained by Harukawa’s blood. The maid turned around and looked at her classmate with soft eyes, so soft that it even made Harukawa’s heart hurt.

“You’ve been getting gravely injured lately, and it seems as if every single time you return from a mission, you’re only more harmed than the prior time.” The maid replied, leaving her gloves on the table, right beside the first aid-kit she kept in her room just in case. 

Harukawa lowered her head, not willing to let her emotions betray her, but Tojo was quick to place her left hand under her chin and lift her face until red eyes met green ones. 

“I know that I should mind my own business, especially when that’s what I’m supposed to do as a maid, but I cannot help but worry about you… The fact that one day you could die during one of your missions makes me cower in fear, since it’s something I dread.” The assassin gasped softly at Tojo’s words, seemingly surprised at how the maid’s usually calmed voice wavered and shook as her words were spilled from her trembly lips.

Hesitantly, Tojo moved her thumb upwards and placed it over Maki’s lips, tracing them with great care and fondness. “Please understand that I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered, finding herself unable to utter those words any more louder.

Piercing red eyes softened, and carefully, Harukawa removed Tojo’s hand from underneath her chin and placed it on her left cheek, leaving her own on top of hers.

“You won’t… What type of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t come back to your loving and caring arms?” Harukawa retorted, partly joking and partially dead-serious, although she guessed she had failed at saying those words in a joking way because Tojo had only teared up further.

The assassin exhaled deeply through her nose as she smiled before leaning in and capturing the maid’s soft and smooth lips with her own, kissing Tojo tenderly so as to prove her point and reassure her lovely girlfriend that she didn’t intend to die, much less when Tojo had been the one to give her that hopeful spark of life and happiness again after years of living dully in the shadows as she pushed her emotions away and kept them at bay.

Harukawa would always, no matter what, come back home to Tojo, especially when she had vowed herself to keep Tojo safe and make her feel loved.


End file.
